


Sweet Nothing

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Incest, Nails, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Sensory Deprivation, Siblings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave have settled into a somewhat frigid relationship. That is, save for their late night meetings for a bit of release. Rose dips into her stock of toys to assure both of them have an interesting session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

Rose has always thought of comparing Egberts and Striders to comparing cats and dogs. 

Egberts, and Harleys for that matter, seemed friendly enough. They maybe have dickish moments, like then they balance a bucket on your door ledge or when they bark at passing cars, but they were generally nice. They also required a lot of up-keep. Just one day of solitude would leave them mounting furniture, sobbing. 

Striders, and Lalondes, however...they were different. They could not only survive by themselves, they relished the chance. Human interaction was not a pastime, it was a requirement for comfortable existence, like eating or showering. Could they simply wish the need away, they would give serious thought to the notion. 

So, when the time came to decide just who they would be spending time with while they were all together, the choice became increasingly obvious. Jade and John would skip off, hand in and, and the remaining two humans would fume silently at each other from across the room. 

At first, Dave and Rose's relationship was frigid. They spoke just as much as they previously had, which was little, and saw each other just was often, which was seldom. To the untrained eye, they barely appeared to be friends, much less in a serious relationship. Their banter was quick and icy, biting with a sting of sarcasm and half-irony. Their lovelier moments were warmer, which is to say a slight melting of the permafrost, but never the cute, cuddly love found so easily between the raven-haired two. 

There were, however, those rare meet-ups between the two, only ever at Rose's house, where they fulfilled another essential need between the two, this one much more filled with what could be labeled 'enjoyment'. This was no exception. 

At around two in the morning, Strider arrived at her door in his pajamas. Ringing the bell, the entire house chimed with the sound of bells, awaking Lalonde. After picking herself off the floor from falling out of bed, she stormed through the house, hurricane Rose, towards the door. The question on her mind was not “who's here?” It never was anymore. It went something more like: “What is that fantastical douche bag doing here now and how can I get him to leave?” 

Stomping down the grand stairway of her childhood home, she could indeed see the red glow of the boy's bright pajamas through the frosted glass of the door. He stood out their, milling in place, waiting to be let in. She thought about just sitting there, just making him wait longer, but figured he might ring the bell again. That was the last straw, she was getting it replaced the next day. 

“What do you want?” Rose less asked than commanded, opening her home to Dave. 

“Just wanted to take a ride,” he replied. 

Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow, making sure he closed and locked the door when he was inside. He obliged, smirking. His visits were regular enough to the point of skipping all that silly argumentation. Before, getting inside probably would have taken twenty minutes of petty back-and-forth when all he wanted was twenty minutes of in-and-out. Monotony had since greased the wheels.

Up to her bedroom they ascended, passing by the wizard paintings and dark hallways only good for lightning exposition. This was no time for games. He didn't even stop to mock the wizard paintings, which was practically a necessity given their sheer level of ridiculousness. 

Once Rose's room, she ordered him to drop his pants. He obeyed, always being the submissive half of their sessions. While they had never explicitly spoken about it, the general consensus was that Rose would top and Dave would bottom. That wasn't to say Dave had to turn into some sort of mewling pussycat, far from it, but their scenes would always start with Strider being ordered to prepare himself. 

Now in the nude, Dave laid on Rose's bad and relaxed, his hands behind his head. Rose rummaged through her closet for the night's props, like gathering ingredients for a home-cooked meal, and also took the opportunity to undress. There would be no marabou-trimmed lingerie tonight, only hard tools and tasks. 

After collecting her tools, she took them to her bedside and set them within her reach, now mounting Strider. She liked to tease with a bit of intercourse first, then get to the rough play second. 

Sliding into her was as routine as ever, but also never diminished in pleasure. She was naturally tight, even after being broken in, and knew how to squeeze and roll until he was nearly climaxing in their first bit. With his hands still over his head, now in a more submissive manner than a relaxed one, he looked up at her through the shades. He was still allowed to keep them on. 

Rose worked into a steady rhythm of cowgirl jerks, raking her nails gingerly down Dave's chest, not wanting to spoil the upcoming pain just yet. Though he tried to hide it, her motions were driving Strider crazy, and he was soon unable to keep from biting his lip and moaning softly. Lalonde giggled, gazing down and teasing him with lip-biting of her own, taking his shoulders and speeding up her pace. 

Dave began to mouth troublesome words, so she soon ceased and lifted up, grabbing the first of her toys. 

Ordering him to turn over, she sat on her thighs to keep him pinned and commanded him to hold onto the rails of her headboard. This was standard treatment when she didn't have the motivation to tie his wrists. Besides, this was much more fun. Given the option of disobeying also gave her the potential chance for further punishment, and she loved it. 

The first toy was a riding crop, simple and sleek black leather. She had opted for this basic model, much more plain the others with silver chains or words to etch into flesh. She felt anything more would be tacky. 

Raising her arm for the first blow, she made sure Strider wasn't watching. Knowing when he would be struck took a certain fun out of it for the both of him. With his erection pressing uncomfortably into the sheets, he waiting. The opening strike landed with a sound akin to a gunshot in the pin-drop silent room. Strider jolted and let out a short keen, squinting. The second came shortly, burning another hot white mark into Dave's tan back, which quickly flushed with red and began to welt.

Rose dropped her silky palm to his shoulders, feeling the smooth skin stretch over his muscle and sinew, and the soft flesh between the blades. The contrast of sweet skin and leather sting could nearly bring Strider to tears. Rose was, by all means, far too good at this. 

Blow after blow rained down on Dave's back until the entire canvas of flesh was puffy and red. It was becoming difficult to hold onto the railing now, his tight grip softening with each successive land of the crop onto already painful marks. He still held his fortitude, however, at least until her net step. 

Putting down the crop on the bedside table, Rose took one hand and dug her manicured nails deep into her brother's body, then dragged them down from nape to small, through his screams of agony. His hands flew from the headboard, fists clutching in pain as he struggled not to fight back. When she had finally finished, taking a moment to admire her handiwork, she saw ruby beads of blood pool from the trails of her claws. 

Dave panted, now somehow even harder than before, and now shaking from the pain. Rose straddled again, enough for him to flip over, and ordered him to do so, now thinking up his punishment. After dreaming up a sufficient one, she reached over again and retrieved a black rubber cock ring, then stretched it in one hand and snapped it around the base of Dave's dick. 

This was serious punishment, he knew. Everything else he could take with no problem. Flogging? Normal. Caning? No problem. Weird electric sex thing whose instructions are in German? Piece of cake. But this...this was intense. Not because of its objective level of torture, that was rather low, but because of his personal preferences. 

When Dave wanted to come, he needed to come. When he finally reached that peak, he was going to do it and be over with. He couldn't take the thought of coming, then being stopped at the last minute by a painfully tight rubber ring. That was something he couldn't stand. He had obviously committed a serious infraction, and it was about to get worse. 

Rose then pulled out of her toy pile a seemingly innocuous strip of thick black cloth. Dave nearly voiced objection then, but seeing as his punishment was not through, he simply whined. Carefully, Rose took off Dave's shades, put them on the table next to them, and replaced them on his face with the blindfold. Even now, he was throbbing hard and nearly cumming, dripping with clear precum. 

With a shuffle, he then felt her mouth around his dick. This was a rare occurrence, a Lalonde blowjob, but an incredibly mind-numbing one. She was adept with that tongue of hers, trailing circles around the tip and tracing lines up the shaft. He was gone by now, unable to stop from coming. He felt the chills and tingles, but no release, as the ring kept him from spurting into her mouth. It was torture. 

This went on for pleasurable ages as she flicked her tongue over every millimeter of his member, prodding at spots she knew were overly sensitive and making him whine and keen and moan. The fact that he couldn't see a damn thing only intensified the feeling, being deprived of view. His fingers and toes curled in ecstasy as she took his length into her mouth, all of it, and bobbed her head. He felt the sensation of needing to come several more times, but never was able to fulfill this need. 

Eventually, she shifted her boy over his own in a sixty-nine, allowing him to pleasure her as well. Blind, he felt along her folds, exploring the incredibly slick surface of her pussy. He brought his hands to her as well, slipping in first one finger, then two. Tonguing her clit, he could feel her moan softly as he was in her mouth, which only further pressed him to come. 

Tongue working furiously, he did everything in his power to build her up. Now with three fingers thrusting into her, her could feel Rose bucking against his mouth, nearly coming as well. 

Finally, the moment came when she slipped off the cock ring, tossing it to the side and licking at his head, knowing she was on the edge. As she shook with orgasm, he let go of sustaining himself any longer, emptying his load into her mouth with a long moan. When she had finished her own climax, panting intensely, she lapped up the last of his and swallowed, falling off to the side and climbing her way up to meet him at the top of the bed. 

This was, secretly of course, both their favorite time in their visits. While the sex was great and the orgasms greater, the warm cuddling afterward calmed their minds and souls in a way nothing else could. Rose, with her head against Dave's chest, could relax and worry of nothing as they simply enjoyed being there. Dave would plant tender kisses on his sister's head and relish the unimaginable pleasure that was the feeling of skin on skin. Then, both of them dreamily drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning, the two dressed, Dave keeping a few sets of spare clothes at Rose's house, and left, parting ways in silence. Still, though no soft words of love were exchanged, a longing glance flashed between the two, an invitation to repeat the visit soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Dangit, I love KnightLight, but I never have an excuse to write any. I still don't think this is very good, but it's something I whipped up in half an hour because I had the need to write smut.


End file.
